


Badass Papa Eagle

by DocDufresne



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, cuz who doesnt love those, yet another modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocDufresne/pseuds/DocDufresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe children DO help you get hot people's numbers after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass Papa Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the post on otpprompts.tumblr.com  
> ¨ 'I lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn't wanna lose contact with you so it seems that I'll have to get your number - At least you're hella cute' au¨

Tucker always kept careful watch over his kid, he preened at the fact that he was some sort of badass papa eagle with his keen ability to keep his child safely in his peripheral vision and to be able to quickly swoop in to help whenever Junior's in trouble. So, when he turned around after grabbing a couple boxes of cereal and Junior wasn't there, disbelief took over, but he quickly snapped back to his senses when he finally processed his son's sickening absence. He dropped the cereal into the cart as he rushed past, abandoning the cart in his panic. What if someone took his kid? Anger flared up in his stomach at the thought. What sick fuck would think it a good idea to steal poor, vulnerable, innocent, beautiful Junior? He stormed through the store, glancing up and down each aisle. Hope fluttered in his heart as he approached each unsearched aisle, but dread anchored his heart back down, down, down into the pits of his stomach when he didn't find Junior in any of them.

  
After he had picked apart pretty much every corner of the store in his avid search for his son, frustrated tears began to prick at his eyes. He was quick to blink them away, crying wouldn't help the situation at all. He found himself back at his cart, still filled with the stuff he had grabbed before this predicament reared it's ugly head. Great, so someone would steal a small child that can't even speak, but they wouldn't steal food, _a necessity to live?_ How fucked up.

  
Tucker lowered his head to the handle of his cart, trying his best to breath in, out, in, out, in, out. The beginning of hyperventilation began to squeeze his lungs, proving the task of evening his breathing even more difficult.

  
A tiny hand tugged at the hem of his tee-shirt, and Tucker's head shot up so fast, his neck ached from the movement.

  
¨Junior? Don't ever do that again, oh my god,¨ He swept Junior up in a tight, warm embrace. Maybe if he hugged him hard enough and never let him go, Junior would never wander off into danger again. He could be safe in his father's arms. Safe. Finally safe.

  
¨Uh, I'm guessing he's your kid, so I'm going to just go now,¨ An unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind Tucker, causing him to spin on the heel of his foot, anger bubbling in him again. So, THIS was the sick fuck that stole his child--

  
Fuck.

  
He was hot.

  
Freckles smattered across his pale face, all of it brought together well by a strong jawline. Even the dark circles under his steel gray eyes managed to help the man pull the look off. Dark eyebrows and roots accentuated the blond color that the rest of his messy hair was. Broad shoulders, muscles that showed through his fitting tee-shirt, long legs, straight teeth (much unlike Tucker, who had a huge gap between his two front teeth). This guy was the whole shebang. Tucker was too stunned to speak.

  
¨Yes? No? This child belongs to you? I don't want him to fall into the wrong hands,¨ The ~~Grecian God~~  stranger pursed his lips and knit his eyebrows in concern, hand hovering as if ready to take the child away, should Tucker be a complete stranger to the child.

  
¨He's definitely mine. Had the DNA tests done when he was real young and everything,¨ Once the words were out, Tucker felt mildly embarrassed. This stranger didn't need to know that he had doubted whether his own kid was his. That sounded like bad parenting, and if there was one thing that Tucker hated being called, it was a bad parent.

  
¨I see,¨ was the abrupt reply from the man, who glanced between Tucker and Junior and seemed to think over his next words, ¨You've probably heard this a lot, but he certainly looks like you.¨

  
Actually, Tucker never heard that. His eyebrows shot up his forehead as he turned to glance down at Junior, and, hey, yeah, Junior actually does kind of look like Tucker after all. Huh. After years of staring lovingly at the kid and he'd never even realized.

  
¨Thanks, man.¨

  
¨Well, have a good one, try to keep a better watch on your kid,¨ The man awkwardly departed, slowly stepping back, clearly prepared to take the child if Tucker showed any signs of lying about who he was.

  
¨Thanks for the help, I don't know what I would've done if someone super fucked-up took him,¨ Tucker faced his cart again and prepared to start stepping forward, balancing Junior on the handlebar with one arm around his waist. Junior immediately started tugging urgently on Tucker's sleeve, staring up with wide eyes and pointing a small finger at the man. He signed just the word 'friend.'

  
¨You just met him, what do you mean 'friend'?¨ Confusion flooded over Tucker, staring at his child with his mouth forming an o.

  
'He's my friend. I don't want to lose him,' Junior frantically signed, watching as the stranger turned the corner of the aisle, already preoccupied with his own groceries.  
Tucker glanced back, then back down at his child, and sighed in resignation. He couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes. He abandoned the cart yet again and jogged to catch up with the man. Wow, not only were the guy's legs long, but so were his steps. That paired with Tucker's unathleticism made him a panting mess by the time he finally reached the man.

  
¨Hey, hey, dude, slow down,¨ Tucker huffed out, letting Junior down (but not daring to let go of his hand) so he could bend over slightly, trying to catch his breath.  
¨Is everything okay?¨ Tucker almost felt pity for the guy, his expression looked scared, confused, and alert all at once.

  
¨Yeah, I'm cool, it's just that Junior here didn't want to...¨ Tucker struggled to find words that properly fit the situation, ¨you know, never see you again, as this situation would usually lead to.¨

  
Innocent, adorable, little Junior just beamed at the man, causing all of the mixed emotions on his face to disappear, and the young child pulled his hand away from Tucker's to sign, 'I like you. You're nice, unlike Church. And you're not stupid, unlike Caboose.'

  
The man looked at Tucker, confusion edging it's way back into his expression. Oh, god. He was gonna judge Tucker and Junior, and he would try to talk to Junior slowly, as if he were stupid, when Junior was quite the opposite. He was gonna start talking to Tucker, as if Tucker were some kind of translator between ASL and English and--  
¨Who's Church and Caboose?¨ The man finally settled on.

  
Tucker was shocked at first. This guy knew sign language? Somehow, this fact only made him seem even more attractive to Tucker. Finally, a guy that could talk to his kid. Maybe he actually could be some nice dating material. Hopefully, his personality doesn't ruin that.

  
'They live with daddy. Tex also comes to the apartment sometimes, she's Church's girlfriend. Daddy says that Tex is a total bit--' Tucker immediately took hold of Junior's hand again, cutting off the sentence with wide eyes.

  
¨Enough about my roommates! I would rather know more about you, who cares about Church and Caboose? Like Junior said, they're mean and dumb,¨ The words rushed out of Tucker's mouth, and he finally paused a second to add, ¨Actually, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Lavernius, but call me Tucker.¨ Tucker offered the man his free hand, nervous smile playing at his lips.

  
The blond stared at the hand for a moment before taking it and cracking a small smile, ¨Washington. And I'm guessing this little guy,¨ He squatted down to get to Junior's height and now it was his turn to stick out an inviting hand, ¨is Junior?¨

  
Junior nodded enthusiastically and took Washington's hand, shaking it up and down dramatically, a grin lighting up his face and showing off his matching tooth gap.  
¨So, Wash...¨ Tucker began, pausing to give Washington an up-down, ¨You're not a creep, right? 'Cause I'm pretty sure if I don't get your number, Junior's gonna ignore me for the rest of the week.¨

  
¨Definitely not a creep,¨ Wash promised, grinning at his newfound nickname, ¨But I would love to see Junior again, he seems like a good kid. Do you have a pen on you?¨  
Tucker fished a Sharpie out of his pocket and offered it to Wash, who uncapped it and scribbled down a sequence of numbers on Tucker's inner forearm.

  
¨This better not be some elaborate trick just to get my number,¨ Wash cocked an eyebrow, and Tucker was grateful for his dark skin because he could feel his cheeks heat up at what Wash was suggesting. The playful smirk on Wash's face calmed him enough for him to be able to reply.

  
¨And what if it was?¨ Tucker grinned back, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
¨Then, I'd say it was a piss-poor attempt when you could've just asked and I would've given you it,¨ The two stared at each other a moment, neither saying a word, before Tucker broke the eye contact to chuckle nervously.

  
¨Anyways, we have to get home soon, Church'll be pissed if we're out too long. Caboose and Tex can only keep the guy occupied for so long,¨ Neither of the two seemed bothered by the abrupt goodbye, but Junior still pouted because he didn't get to talk much with his new friend.

  
¨Alright, well, good luck with Junior. Can't wait for the call, Tucker,¨ Wash waved slightly, returning to his own shopping cart.

  
¨Junior says bye!¨ Tucker called at Wash's retreating back, watching as the taller man turned his head and tossed a wave and a dazzling grin at Junior before turning into a nearby aisle and disappearing from sight. Tucker and Junior both took a moment to process what just happened before turning and heading back the way they came.  
Junior wouldn't stop signing to his dad about how Wash was his new best friend, and how they would play with his legos together, before Tucker cut him off with a loud ¨Fuck!¨ when they returned to an empty cart with just a slip of paper in it.

  
All the note read, in orange, sloppy handwriting were the words 'Thanks for donating to the Foundation of Grif's Stomach. Your generous donation will be appreciated' and under that was just the word 'Sorry' in maroon, scribbled letters.


End file.
